flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Colors
Colors are one of the key features of Flight Rising, and are very important for breeding. There are a total of 177 colors currently available. Every dragon has three colors: one primary, one secondary, and one tertiary. The appearance of a dragon's genes is determined by the dragon's colors. On August 2nd, 2015 it was announced that more colors were to be released.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1528779 The number of colors more than doubled (from 67 to 177) with the addition of 110 new colors on June 8th, 2016.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1528779/1 Breeding When two dragons breed, the offspring's colors are determined by the color range between the parents. To find this range, locate each parent's colors on the color wheel and take the shortest distance between them. All colors in this range are possible outcomes for their hatchlings, including the parents' colors on either end. This can cause hatchlings to have colors that do not resemble those of either parent. For example, if a red and a black dragon breed, their hatchlings can also be white and pink due to the arrangement of the color wheel. Every dragon has three colors. The primary covers the main body, the secondary covers the wings and extra features (such as manes, fins, and feathers), and the tertiary adds markings that may cover the body, the wings, or both. Each color has no effect on the others. During breeding, the primary colors of the hatchlings are determined by the range of the parents' primaries. The same is true for the secondary and tertiary colors. A dragon's colors can have different additional patterns depending on their genes. There are various fan tools which can be used to aid in determining possible colors of hatchlings, the most popular being FR user Peixes' site which will offer a URL which can be shared with others. User Straif's site can make cards displaying not only a pair's color range, but also their offspring's gene and breed chances. Possible Goals Some users prefer to breed dragons with small color ranges so as to be more able to predict the result, while others prefer to have wide variation in their hatchlings. This is, of course, an entirely personal choice! Many players find certain dragons more valuable than others due to color. Colors that go well together are often more desirable than clashing colors, though there can be a market for these so-called "eyeburners" as well. Users, the site's Search function, and the Auction House use the following terms to describe a dragon's color pattern: *XXX - A dragon with the same colors for all of their genes. They are referred to as triples. Ex: Obsidian primary, Obsidian secondary, and Obsidian tertiary *XXY - A dragon with the same primary and secondary color but a different tertiary color. They are referred to as doubles. Ex: Ice primary, Ice secondary, and Shadow tertiary *XYX - A dragon with the same primary and tertiary color but a different secondary color. They are referred to as doubles. Ex: Leaf primary, Rose secondary, and Leaf tertiary *XYY - A dragon with the same secondary and tertiary color but a different primary color. They are referred to as doubles. Occasionally, they may be called YXX dragons. Ex: Stonewash primary, Platinum secondary, and Platinum tertiary *XYZ - A dragon with no matching colors. Most randomly bred dragons and dragons from Unhatched Eggs are XYZ. Ex: Lemon primary, Red secondary, and Maize tertiary Double and triple colored dragons are typically considered desirable but there are many who think they are boring as well. A first generation dragon (a dragon who has no parents, such as one born from an Unhatched Egg, progenitor dragons, or dragons obtained from Roundsey's Roulette) who is a double is considered valuable due to their rarity. First generation triples are even more unlikely and therefore extremely valuable. The only exception is a player's custom progenitor since they can choose to make the primary and secondary colors identical. Color Wheel Below is a color wheel in the order that the RNG draws from. It uses the shortest distance between the two parents' colors to determine possible offspring colors. This wheel was made by user Rauxel and features the original color wheel in the center for comparison. Colors added in the June 8th, 2016 update are listed in red. Color Wheel Order List The colors as they appear on the color wheel. Colors in bold were added to the site on June 8th, 2016 and cannot be selected as possible colors for a player's progenitor. Color Hexadecimal Codes Original 67 Colors These were the colors available at the site's launch. The selection of an account's custom progenitor's colors is limited to the original 67 listed below. Additional Colors Extra colors were released on June 8th, 2016, for Flight Rising's 3rd anniversary. These colors are now available through breeding, hatching eggs, and using Tri-Color Scatterscrolls. Gallery A variety of dragon breeds with basic colors. All rare dragons.png All limited dragons.png All Uncommon dragons.png All common dragons.png All Plentiful Dragons.png Trivia *Undel posted the color swatches she uses on her Flight Rising tumblr.https://undel.tumblr.com/post/60875597283/some-of-the-color-swatches-that-i-use-to-do-the However, this only shows the original 67 colors. *White and Obsidian are considered by fans to be the most popular of colors for use on dragons. **Very dark or light colors in general are more popular than medium tones. **In contrast, the muddy green colors (Algae, Swamp, Spring, etc.) are some of the least popular colors. *XXX first generation dragons have sold for upwards of 50,000 in player-run auctions. The chance of getting a random dragon with the same three colors is extremely low, hence their high value. *Some colors are noted for having distinct accents, such as a belly color that is vastly different from the body color even on a dragon with a Basic primary. Sky, Black, and Spring are good examples. Previously, the most notorious was Violet with its beige accents. **The color wheel update brought more colors with distinct accents, such as Grapefruit and Metals. *Fire, Shadow, and Ice share their names with the Elemental Flights. *The color Cantaloupe was called Creamsicle before its release. It was changed due to confusion from non-North American players who did not know the reference. References Category:Game